I do what what I love
by AbbeyStew
Summary: Chaolaena Modern AU. When you have the same work but not the same passion. Where they both are youtubers.
1. 1- San Diego

_A/N English is not my mother tongue, so I apologise in advance for any mistakes either grammatical or cultural._

It's a modern AU story about Chaol and Celeana.

Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, they belong to Sarah J. Maas obviously.

* * *

 **July 2016, San Diego**

"Hi, I'm Celaena and I've finally arrived in San Diego with Lysandra !" She moved her camera to the right, to show her smiling friend. "Hi guys !"

"It took us forever to get here and I just have to say, thank god I wasn't the one driving. I probably would have killed way too many people." She smirked while Lysandra rolled her eyes at her antics.

"Anyway. I'm gonna try to vlog as much as I can. But when I'm excited, I have this nasty habit to forget stuff." She shrugged giving the camera a tiny devilish smile.

"We are off to dinner because I'm super hungry." She got up looking for her bag, before following her brunette friend out of their hotel room. Her hair was in her face when she tried to see her reflection in the reverse camera screen. "Ugh. Lys take it please."

Lysandra grabbed the camera, and filmed her friend tying up her into a high bun. Celaena flipped her head back and lifted her arms up in exaggeration.

"Tadam !" Both women giggled so loudly that the people at the end of the corridor observed them strangely. "We are such an attraction. And here is the beginning of our adventure at Comic-Con 2016." She winked and then turned off her camera.

"On a scale from 0 to 10, how are you hungry ?" Asked Lysandra while walking toward the elevator.

"If you weren't my bestfriend I'd totally eat you." Celaena smirked at her friend. "Right now, I'm just gonna need your beauty to update my instagram."

They were alone in the elevator getting down to the hall. That gave them the opportunity to take several pictures with both their phones.

Celaena posted it on her instagram account, that was also linked to her twitter. She definitely was a girl of her time, always connected to social networks and keeping her followers updated to whatever she was doing. It simply was her life, her job, what she loved doing. Never did she feel forced to vlog, even though she wasn't 100% a regular at it.

"Did your cousin texted you ?" Lysandra asked when the doors opened. She's been glancing at her phone every two seconds. Even though Celaena was absorbed by her own activity, she couldn't miss how her best friend was acting, or rather how she failed to hide her fidgeting. Her cousin was such a jerk, not texting Lysandra on purpose.

"He just did. We gotta meet them at the restaurant, they arrived a few minutes ago." She put her sunglasses on top of her head, and linked her right arm with her friend's. "Are you two on a break once again ? It's like happening once a month or something ?" Lysandra gasped before glaring at her friend's beautiful blue eyes.

"We are not together, ugh. I just hate his rudeness. I told him to text me because I'm the one driving you everywhere, but no, this asshole just loves to piss me off." Lysandra kept rambling about Celaena's cousin all the way to the parking lot and even during the drive. In those moments Celaena loved to watch her, and how her face was so expressive and she didn't even realised it herself. It was such a spectacle, and so far she still not tired of it. When the car stopped at another parking lot she glanced at herself in the car mirror before getting out.

"You know, Aedion likes you and you like him too. But hey, both of you keep playing, it's very entertaining." She said.

"Well, maybe you should entertain me too ! Don't you ever have a crush on someone, seriously ?" Lysandra closed her car and adjusted her bag on her shoulder walking to the sidewalk.

"I do !" Replied Celaena. "Lots of them even."

"Real people, Celaena! Not fictional men and women from your books. What am I gonna do with you ?"

•

Everyone was sitting at a round table on the left corner of the restaurant. They all gave their orders and were waiting for them. Celaena got her camera out.

"We finally met up with everyone ! As you know I came with Lysandra and the rest drove up here later. Everyone's gonna introduce and give their username if they have one." The focus left Celaena's face to go left on a beautiful brown haired woman.

"Most of you must know me, I'm Lysandra and you can watch my videos at LysAndBooks." She finished her speech by a peace sign before the person sitting next to her took her place on the screen.

"Hi ! I'm Elide and I also do booktube videos at TinyElide." The youngest at the table smiled a little and turned her head to the blonde girl at her side who shook her head at her. They looked into each others eyes briefly.

"Here's my girlfriend Manon, unfortunately she doesn't do videos nor does she have any social media accounts." Elide stared at the lens knowing Manon was trying to hide herself as much as she could, but she still flipped them off. "I hope to see you all soon, and that you enjoyed my dear friend's vlog. Go Celaena !" The whole table laughed at Elide and her joyous mood. Such a shy tiny girl that can be as bubbly was always a sight for them.

"And the best to finish ! Aedion in the place to be. I'm NorthWolf on every social medias, so ladies check it out." He winked with his famous flirting smile, all the while moving his right hand into his long blond hair. His charming personality was oozing out of him like a powerful scent to get everyone on their knees. This man was a force of nature, totally unstoppable. Though his attitude was risible.

"Also QueenOfBooks who owns this channel is my cousin, so good looking people run into our family." Suddenly he grabbed the camera from Celaena's hands and put his left arm on her shoulder to film them both. Quickly he kissed her cheek before any protest could come out of her mouth.

"The whole Seattle gang is here tonight in San Diego and we're all gonna enjoy ourselves for the next few days." Said Celaena laughing hard. She got closer to Lysandra to be able to shot everyone in her vlog at the same time. "I have the bestest friends in the world, gosh. And I love you guys, you're all awesome and Be a Queen to your dream." They all smiled and waved.

Dinner was a nice reunion between all of them. Summer certainly was the time they spent the most together every year. Celaena was lucky to have her cousin and best friend with her all year long, but she still missed her petite friend Elide.

A while later, our dear blonde girl got out of her seat to smoke a cigarette before dessert was served. Leaning against a wall she closed her eyes letting the smoke out of her mouth. A voice got her out of her thoughts.

"Hum. Excuse me, do you have lighter ?" A tall guy with chestnut hair was looking at her, and the cigarette in her hand. He took her by surprised, but she quickly contained herself.

"Sure."

She got her lighter from her jeans back pocket, and extended her hand toward him. "Thanks." He shyly told her.

Celaena watched him lit his cigarette and she was not even ashamed of acting like that. Why would she ? For once an handsome guy was standing in front of her. Better enjoy it while it lasts.

"You saved my life. I really needed that. Thanks again." He told her giving her back the lighter.

They smoked in silence.

Her eyes were wandering around the street, but always went back to glimpse at the man. In the few minutes he stood next to her, she guessed he was one of the shy ones. Everytime she stared at him and he tried to do the same, he immediately averted his eyes from her. Celaena laughed internally. She always intimidated guys in some ways. Either this or they came to her like they owned her already. In her opinion it was cute, she liked this better.

Her cigarette consumed itself way faster than she thought. She could have another one, but her friends were waiting inside. No matter how handsome and polite this man was she couldn't stay. Her cigarette fell on the floor and she crushed it with her feet.

Blue eyes met brown eyes.

One bright smile offered to a tiny one.

"Uh. Thanks again." He suddenly said to Celaena when he saw her starting to walk away. "And have a good night."

"You too, Handsome." She answered softly.


	2. 2 - Comic-Con Day 1

"Hello ! Here we go with day one at Comic-Con 2016." Celaena waved with her left hand at the camera. "I woke up really early today to get ready, so I'm so sleepy and excited." She smiled and got up from her bed to walk around her room. "I'm waiting for everyone to be ready and join us here. Surprisingly, I'm not the last one !"

The hotel room door opened, and she looked to her right, to see Lysandra coming in with everyone. The brunette smiled at the camera and walked next to her friend.

"I got us iced-coffee !" She said excitingly.

Celaena eyed up the plastic cup in Lysandra's hand, and went to grab it.

"Thank me first." Lysandra grinned and took a step back.

"Oh my god. Just give me my coffee woman !" She growled. "Everyone's drinking theirs, gimme !"

She filmed the whole gang in her room. Elide and Manon sprawled up on her bed totally ignoring her battering. Whereas Aedion was sitting on the loveseat alternating between sipping his drink and eating sweets, that served as his breakfast.

"Love you C." Finally she handed her the precious drink and went to lean on the wall near Aedion.

Celaena got a quick sip of her ice coffee. Every morning was in a need of caffeine, to start off the day well and be on her bet behaviour to handle others. A soft moan slipped through her mouth.

"Hello good mood." Showing her drink next to her face on the screen. "And Love you too Lys."

"Manon get off your girlfriend for once, and both of you come up here. It's outfit of the day time !" She exclaimed while behind her Manon was flipping her off, her mouth still on her girlfriend's.

"Of course I had to wear an appropriate outfit, and I got a Tardis dress." Celaena twirled around making her skater dress float along. Her hair were half up in a messy bun, and long blond locks were falling on her shoulders.

"Lysandra here, decided to dress up as Lara Croft. Look at that !" The brunette took a pose making a gun with her hands. She was a soft Lara instead of a slutty one. Shorts and t-shirt. Also perfect for the hot summer weather.

"And now the lovebirds." Elide took Manon's hand, and dragged her up to fit on Celaena's screen. "How cute is that ? They matched !"

As usual Elide was the one who cheered up. "I'm Aurora and she's Maleficent." She bowed down quickly giggling. Manon smirked at her girlfriend's joyful play, before returning to her blank face.

"So we got a princess, a heartless witch, a badass woman and the Queen of the nerds. Welcome to San Diego." Aedion's voice was heard in the background, along with the crunching of his breakfast. Manon snorted, internally agreeing with him.

"And you are the King of no fun." Celaena turned her camera to focus on him chilling in his chair, dressed up as usual. White t-shirt showing off his abs and dark blue jeans with black sneakers.

"See you all there guys and have fun. Peace !" Celaena finished her vlog on a happy note accompanied by a peace sign.

The whole gang went on their way to the Convention Centre. All of them excited to go there once again and be reunited. Plans were made in advance to please everyone's desire to what panel they wanted to assist and with whom.

Once at the hall, they spent the whole morning walking around, and taking pictures in front of their favourite tv shows, making silly faces, posing alone or all together. It was also the occasion to spend their money on souvenirs and funny stuffs.

They were taking turns at a photobooth. Celaena collected them all, the best memory ever. Standing next to Manon, she was trying to make her friend smile. Between her silly faces and ugly ones, she finally got a tiny smile from her. Immediately she put her left arm around Manon's waist, and let her tongue out when the flash went on. The grunt and stoic face of their friend was priceless that they all burst into laughing.

After getting the pictures, Celaena couldn't stop pointing at all the non-happy faces Manon did. She didn't care if her loud comments were heard by strangers or annoying to them. Her joy was so expressive. Her laugh so strong and beautiful. Spontaneously she twirled around, shaking the pictures to her friends. Of course Lysandra got all of that on camera.

•

In the exhibition hall he was randomly walking around with his friend, before going into the line of the panel they wanted to assist. He stopped at a stand to buy a poster when he heard a pretty or weird laugh coming from behind. By curiosity he turned around for a second, then picked up the paid stuff he got to put it away in his backpack.

A second later he felt like he's seen the girl before. His brown eyes went back on the girl moving around and giggling like crazy. She stopped to talk to her friends, still smiling. Those blue eyes, he saw them last night.

Staring at her, he admired her beauty more than the night before. He didn't realised her hair was this long in front of the restaurant, it was tied up. So blonde and long. He couldn't help himself but to smile too.

"Dude, why are you being creepy ?" His thoughts were interrupted by his friend.

"Uh. What ?" He finished closing his backpack. "We should move if we want to enter the panel."

"Sure. I'm done there anyway. Let's go."

They started walking but he couldn't help himself, and glanced at her one last time. She was pretty in her Doctor Who dress and white converse. It clashed with her tattoos too. He wondered what she got tattooed on her, to get close enough to examine them all on her pearly white skin.

"Seriously man !" His exasperated friend told him. "Did you find cool chicks ?" He huffed as a reply.

"Don't you have a girlfriend ?"

"I do, but I still got eyes." He answered to his friend with a smirk.

•

Everyone got to the panel of their choices. Celaena with Lysandra, Elide and Manon went to the panel of one of their favourite author. Especially since Celaena was moderating the hour long panel. They wanted to support their friend in her work and passion.

On the other side of the hall, Aedion rejoined with a friend to assist a Call of Duty panel. Not interested in the books his cousin was into.

The whole gang regrouped at the exit near Aedion's panel. All the girls were talking excitingly and almost didn't see the tall blonde guy waiting for them. He whistled to get their attention.

At the same time the duo from earlier heard the whistle and looked around to know who did it.

"Who the fuck do you think we are to whistle us ? Do I look like I'm walking the street for work ?" Celaena's voice was hard and loud.

The two guys turned to her, and once again he was fascinated by her. She was beautiful, nice and confident enough to yell after her friend, he thought.

"Isn't it more fun ? And I got you to turn around before leaving without me." He smiled at her and put his arm around her shoulders. "How was your work panel ?"

Celaena started to recount the last hour with comments from the girls.

"Why is this guy staring at us ? What's his problem?" Manon suddenly asked with disdain.

All eyes went to the duo that was standing on the other side of the hall.

"Uh. Is he bugging or something?" Added Lysandra. "I think your whistling had some bad effects, thanks Aedion."

Celaena stared too, and she recognised the guy from the previous night. He was not looking at them, but her. She cleared her throat and averted her eyes.

From what she remembered he was shy, but he was fixating on her. As nice as it was she was starting to find him creepy, no matter how handsome he was. Her blue eyes went back on him and his friend was bumping into his shoulders. Probably to make him stop. His brown eyes opened widely looking right into hers before lowering them.

Aedion's back straightened up. "C, he's staring at you. I'm gonna go-"

"No. You won't do shit. I hum sorta know him." She whispered. "I met him last night, he needed a cigarette."

"You must have made an impression on him. Even with his creepiness, he's good looking." Lysandra said. "You should go to him. He's still standing there."

Aedion closed his grip on his cousin's shoulders, outcome of his surprise from Lysandra's words. He totally thought both of them were crazy. There was nothing attractive in a guy who looked like an idiot who just discovered women, and didn't know what to do about it.

Celaena was debating if she should go to him or not. Sure, they sort of talked last night, and she found him handsome. In no way was she shy, but he was still impressing, she couldn't quite understand why.

So it was with confidence that she went to him. Aedion's arm fell into thin air, asthoningly watching his cousin walk away. He took a step to follow her, but stopped at the grunt coming from Lysandra. Her eyes were murderous and he stood still, scared of what she'll do to him if he moved another inch. Deep down he knew she was right, but his instinct to protect Celaena was hard to control. She could take care of herself, putting back this dumb guy in his place.

"Man, she's coming. You creeped her out with your staring. What's wrong with you ?" His friend whined to him, and leaned on the wall to avoid watching the coming disaster.

"Wh-What?" He stuttered back.

"Hi !" She said to him as cheerfully as could, to hide the stressing feeling she had. "We met last night right ?"

"Uh. Yeah. I asked you for a cigarette." He tried to smile, but he was apprehensive she was going to bawl at him for what he did.

"Is your boyfriend gonna punch us?" Suddenly asked the black haired guy behind.

Celaena was surprised and didn't know who he was talking about. Then she turned around and saw Aedion focusing on then. His eyes were hard and black and his body ready to join her to defend his cousin. She huffed and turned her back.

"Naaah. That's my overprotective cousin." She saw the relief in the guys eyes, and chuckled at their demeanor. "Anyway. I saw you staring at me. It was really creepy." She just couldn't stop herself from saying it. It was the truth anyway, so she wasn't that sorry.

Awkward silence for a few seconds.

"I know I have an effect on most guys, but never that much." Celeana smirked at him. And neither men knew what to answer to that. "It's good that we met last night. Otherwise I think I'd have let my cousin punch you, just after I did it myself."

"Uh." He cleared his throat to give himself some consistence, even though he knew he failed at it a while ago. "I'm sorry. I just, yeah sorry". One of his hands was so white from clutching his backpack's strap, and the other was scratching the back of his neck.

She realised he was not going to say more. Her words frozed him, she intimated him and that was not what she wanted. Well, yes it was, but not to that level, most men before replied to her with as much intensity.

"Since you creeped me out a bit, I could at least have your name. I'm Celaena." No answer came to her from him.

"Oh my god ! I'm Dorian and my silent friend here is Chaol. I'd love to say it's nice to meet you, but I'm not sure yet" He presented them with a smirk. And she laughed, not hurt at all by his words.

"Nice to meet you." Chaol finally talked and Celaena found him charming. "What panel were you at ?"

"Oh, I was working moderating a panel." She was glad he was starting a conversation with her. His posture was getting less shy and his eyes were brighter. "My cousin just got out of a panel too, Call of Something. We're on our way to go eat with my friends."

"Oh nice. We were at the same panel as your cousin I guess, it was Call of Duty." Said Chaol, trying to get his voice steadier. He still couldn't believe she came to talk to him. Though, she totally busted him with politeness. Weird. Was today a lucky day for him ? He hoped for it to never end then.

"Well, maybe we'll see each other again. Who knows." She smiled widely at him. Fingercrossing her fingers behind her back. She wanted to see him again, and not have a thousand eyes on her back observing this conversation as if it was a tv show.

"Yeah. Maybe. I wouldn't mind. Have fun." Chaol replied to her and hoped too for their paths to cross again.

Behind him Dorian started laughing the second Celaena was with her friends again. His best friend was not a flirter like him, but he never thought it reached that level of mediocrity.

"If this is how you are with every girl you have a crush on, I wonder how you got the chance to lose your V-card. That was priceless Chaol." His laughter doubled and it was an horrifying sound to Chaol.

"Shut up !" Groaned Chaol.

"You must have made an effect on her too. She turned back at least four times walking back to her friends."

And that is a thought that worked up his mind for the rest of the day. As much as the tattoos he saw a little bit closer on her arms.

•

In the afternoon. The whole gang attended the Teen Wolf panel much to Aedion and Manon's demise.

At that time Chaol and Dorian went to another video game panel. After that Chaol looked at some schedule time to see if there were any changes or cancellation. His finger was working its way down and a picture of a blonde girl flashed to him. Celaena.

 **Booktube Meet Up**

 _Celaena aka QueenOfBooks with Lysandra aka LysAndBooks and Elide aka TinyElide, ready to meet you and talk about your favourites books._

She had her own panel. He was amazed. He certainly didnt know anything about booktube, but the fact that she got to make it work at Comic-Con was fantastic. Even he hasn't had the chance to have this kind of opportunity.

At this moment he knew he would check out her youtube channel, and maybe even drag Dorian to her meet up the next day.

* * *

I hope this pleased you enough :). Again English is not my mother tongue, so sorry for any mistakes. I'm trying my best when I'm editing.

What do you think of the characters so far ? What do you think will happen next ?


End file.
